Tools (SNES)
Here you can find information about the tools that you can use in Harvest Moon (SNES). 'Standard Tools' Hoe This tool is used to till the soil. You must till soil before you can plant any seeds, for either crops or grass. It will only till one unit of soil until it is upgraded to the Golden Hoe, discussed later in the Golden Tools section. To cover a tilled piece of land, you must place a fence piece over it. you start the game with this tool. It uses 2 Stamina Points. There will be a section to discuss stamina points later. Hammer This tool is used to smash rocks and destroy broken (weathered) pieces of fence. It destroys smal stones in 1 hit, but takes 6 hits to destroy a large stone. You begin the game with this tool. It uses 2 Stamina Points. Sickle This tool can be used to cut fully grown grass and store it automatically in the Silo as fodder for your animals. It can also be used to cut weeds and crops. It only affects one unit in front of your character, though. You start the game with this tool. It uses 2 Stamina Points. Axe This tool is used to cut tree stumps. By cutting the tree stumps, you get 6 pieces of wood for every stump destroyed and it is automatically stored in your wood shed. The wood can then later be used for your house expansion and for making fences. You cannot move while chopping the stump, or you will have to start over again. You start the game with this tool. It uses 2 Stamina Points. Watering Can This tool is used to water your crops. It must be filled at a water spot before you can use it (you push the Y button to fill it when you are standing near water). It can water 20 crops before it needs to be refilled. It uses 2 Stamina Points to use and to fill it with water. Crop Seeds These are used to plant crops. There are two types for each season, except for Autumn and Winter. They can all be purchased at the Flower Shop. When seeds are used, they are scattered in 360 degrees, covering every space adjacent to you. You must not use a 3x3 square if you want to maximize the amount of profit you make. These types of patterns will be discussed on a new page. It uses 1 Stamina Point. Grass Seeds Grass Seeds are sold at the Flower Shop in Spring and Summer. They are planted the same way as crop seeds, but it is best to plant them in a 3x3 square, for a total of 9 units of grass per harvest. It does not need to be wattered, either. It can be cut with the Sickle to make fodder for you animals. It grows in every season but Winter. It doesn't die, though, it is just covered in snow and hibernating through Winter. When it becomes Spring again, it will start re-growing. Once planted, it will never die. It costs 500G per bag. It uses 1 Stamina Point. Paint Paint is used to paint your house. It becomes available upon obtaining the House Expansion. It has no use after you paint your house. It costs 1500G. It uses 2 Stamina Points. Cow Bell The Cow Bell is used to call your cows to you. To use it more easily, you must stand directly in front of the cow and use it. You get the bell for free when you buy your first cow. It uses 1 Stamina Point. Brush The Brush is used on your cows. It increases their affection by 3 points, each day that you use it on the cow. When the cows like you more, they will give you better milk. It costs 800G to buy at the Livestock Barn in town. It uses 1 Stamina Point. Milker The Milker is used to obtain milk from your cows. To get the milk, you must equip the Milker and stand next to the cow you want to milk (it must be yours). Then push Y on the controller. Only adult cows can be milked, but the ones you can buy are only calves. You can only milk a cow once per day. They will not give you milk if they are sick, angry, or pregnant, either. It costs 1800G. It uses no stamina to use. Cow Feed Cow Feed can be used to feed your cows. It has 12 units of Fodder in it. It is a substitute for fodder. It is reccommended not to buy it, except maybe for Winter. It costs 1000G each. It uses 2 Stamina Points. Chicken Feed Chicken Feed is used to feed your chickens. It has 12 units of fodder, as well, just like Cow Feed. It costs 300G each. It uses 2 Stamina Points. Medicine Medicine is used to cure a cow's Sick Condition. If you do not use a Medicine on a sick cow, it will die. There is a bug with this item, but it will be discussed on another page. It costs 1000G. It uses 1 Stamina Point. Miracle Potion The Miracle Potion is used to make a cow pregnant. Pregnant cows get round and stay in the stall at the bottom of the barn screen. Cow Pregnancy usually lasts 21 days, but it can be spend up using the bug mentioned in the Medicine's section. The Miracle Potion will not work if you already have 12 cows in your barn, which is the maximum amount. It costs 4000G. It uses 1 Stamina Point. Magic Bean One day in the fall of the second year, he will come to trade you the Magic Bean for a cow (you must try to sell cow in Animal Shop, then he comes). If you plant the seed at the top of the mountain during spring or summer, a beanstalk will grow. If you climb to the top, you will recieve the Golden Egg, which you can sell to the Peddler for 10.000G! You can use this seed just once, beanstalk dissappears. Saddle Bags When your horse becomes an adult, the shipper will bring Saddle Bags to put on your horse. This item is free and you can't put it off. It makes your horse a mobile Shipping Bin, so you don't have to keep running back and forth to the Shipping Bin when you are harvesting crops. Just use your horse to sell them. 'Golden Tools' These tools are special, in which they must be earned in a special manner. This section will describe what they do and how to get them. Golden Hoe The Golden Hoe allows you to till 6 squares directly in front of you. It can be found or purchased for 2000G at the Tool Shop. It uses 8 Stamina Points. To obtain this Golden Tool, you must wait until Fall of the first or second year. There will be a gnome by your shipping bin one day asking for something to eat. If you get him a mushroom from the mountain, you will recieve a Golden Hoe the next day. If you miss it, you can purchase the Golden Hoe from the Tool Shop the next day.You can also just visit the gnome's open tree trunk house and talk to one of the gnomes and he will ask if the hoe is good if you say yes the next day you will have it. Golden Hammer The Golden Hammer allows you to destroy normal stones and large stones in one hit. It can be found or purchased for 2000G at the tool shop. It uses 4 Stamina Points. To obtain this Golden Tool, you have to wait until winter. One of the carpenters will visit you and ask if they could borrow your Hammer. If you allow him to, you will get a Golden Hammer the next day, otherwise, you may purchase it from the Tool Shop instead. Golden Sickle The Golden Sickle allows you to cut 9 squares in a 3x3 around you. It can be found or purchased for 2000G from the Tool Shop. It uses 8 Stamina Points. To obtain this Golden Tool, you will hear a loud sound one night in summer/fall of the first year. The Carpenter will then come to your house the next day and tell you to look around. There should be a hollowed out tree on the ranch, enter it. A gnome inside will ask you about if you are using the sickle. Tell him that you are and you will have a Golden Sickle the next day. If you respond otherwise, it will be sold at the Tool Shop instead. Golden Axe The Golden Axe allows you to break tree stumps in one hit. It is useful for collecting extra wood for your house expansion. It can be found or purchased for 2000G from the Tool Shop. It uses 8 Stamina Points. To obtain this Golden Tool, you must wait until the 1st of Winter. You will hear a rumbling one night. The carpenter will come by the next day and tell you to look around again. The quake opened a new area in the Mountain area, just north of the entrance. There is a pond there. Equip the Axe and use it directly in front of the pond. The Goddess will appear with a Golden Axe and ask if it is yours. If you tell her no, she will let you keep the Golden Axe. If you said yes, instead, she will not give it to you, but you may purchase it at the Tool Shop instead. Sprinkler The Sprinkler allows you to water 9 squares in a 3x3 area around you. You never need to refill it with water. It can be puchased for 2000G from the Tool Shop. It uses 8 Stamina Points. To obtain this Golden Tool, you need to go to the Tool Shop on or after Summer 20 of the first year. This is the only way to obtain it.